


【KA】不愿错过你（4）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】不愿错过你（4）

紧接着Kongphop便按着他，一条长腿屈膝跪在床上顶在了Arthit的两腿之间，他俯下身湿热的嘴唇霸道的压了上去，舌头也顺势撬开了Arthit的贝齿探了进去，牙齿厮磨着他柔软的唇瓣，Arthit颤抖苍白的嘴唇被他啃的红肿，之前还能勉强保持冷静的俊脸现在充满了惊愕，两人舌头在口中缠绵的发出的‘啧啧’水声刺激着他的耳膜，令他羞耻的闭上眼，不愿看Kongphop那近在咫尺的，已然被情欲撩拨而起的热切的目光。 

Arthit的手抵着Kongphop火热的胸膛，可以感受到从Kongphop的胸腔中传来的每一下有力的心跳，当他意识到这点时又像是被烫到了一般猛的收回了手，本来还在推拒的力量突然消失了，Kongphop还没来及进一步的进攻，就反应过来了Arthit为什么突然放开了手。

他冷哼了一声，戏谑的想法又冒了出来，他伸手捉住了Arthit缩回去的手腕，拽着他的手就往自己的胸前按去，“Arthit学长躲什么呢？这里...”不顾Arthit的挣扎，他又用力将那只冰凉的手贴在了自己胸前的皮肤上，那只颤抖的手躲避着，指甲几乎嵌进了他的皮肤中，可是Kongphop确实感受不到疼痛一样，仿佛麻木了。

只听他继续说道，“曾经是为你疯狂的跳动过呢。”

“够了Kongphop！别说了...”Arthit哀求道。

Kongphop充耳不闻，他拽着Arthit的手继续向下移去，Arthit的指尖被他强迫着瑟缩的划过他的腹肌与小腹，最终停留在了Kongphop他早已撑起的帐篷上。

“你看，这里也是...因为你...”Kongphop的嗓音有一丝低哑，混杂在其中的欲望是那么的明显。

Arthit的手挨着那隔着布料都可以感受到的火热上，明明还没有触及，却早已头皮发麻，头脑阵阵发懵。

他难以想象这样的一根东西在自己的体内进出，仅仅是Kongphop的话就足以令他羞耻到无地自容了...

“不要...Kongphop...”说不出Arthit的声音带着什么情绪，也许是哀求也许是恐惧，可是不管是哪种，‘不要’这两个字就足以断了Kongphop所有的理智。

不要？

你有什么资格说不要？

你越是不想要，我越要强迫着你，逼着你承受和接纳。

他的理智几近崩塌，Arthit凌乱的头发与那张带着动容的脸正是给他的最后一击。

Kongphop顶在Arthit跨间的腿又向里挤了挤，果不其然听到了一声小小的闷哼，他不带犹豫的解开了Arthit刚套在身上没多久的裤子，连着内裤一把扯了下来，Arthit的分身一下就暴露在了空气中，Kongphop想都没想的就用手握住，五指包裹着还没有反应的玉茎，发恨的撸动了两下。

“嗯～别...”Arthit的语调徒然拔高，呼吸也沉重起来，呻吟在这寂静的空间中清晰的可怕，令他自己羞耻的头晕目眩。

在Kongphop有技巧的玩弄下，那本来还软绵绵的分身渐渐的在他的手心中涨大，粉嫩干净的颜色和Arthit的本人一样，前端处的小口在Kongphop的刺激下吐出了透明的蜜液，挂在杆茎上泫然欲泣。

Arthit的胳膊交叠在眼前，挡住了他那双渐渐浑浊失焦的眸子，他的牙关也紧闭着，几乎用尽了全身的力气去克制着自己不将那动听的娇吟泄露出来。

Kongphop手上的动作越来越快，很快那小东西就缴械在了他手里。

“Arthit学长的身体果然要比嘴诚实多了...”

Arthit的胸膛起伏着，汗水早已浸透了全身，上衣薄薄的布料贴在了胸前，乳尖在他的衣服上顶出了一个小小的突起，Kongphop一只手攀了上去，指尖碾转着他硬硬的乳头，Arthit被他玩弄的全身微微发抖，喉间的发出呜呜的闷喘，仿佛只要一张嘴，这些好听的声音就会一泻而出。

Kongphop的另一只手也没有闲着的利用Arthit发泄出的蜜液开拓着他的小穴，手指的侵入顶开了紧紧闭合的湿热的肠壁，他的动作有些急躁，略粗暴的进出终于逼的Arthit张嘴发出了沙哑的低吟与哀求，“嗯...疼...Kongphop...太疼了...”

这声音无疑是给Kongphop的心中添了一把柴火，他忍着心中的邪火，也还是放缓了动作，他终究还是不想给Arthit的身体造成伤害。

“啧。”

Kongphop一把将垂在眼前碍事的头发撸了上去，折腾了一身汗，那小穴才勉强可以挤进四根手指，而Arthit早就虚脱的软在床上，哪还有挣扎的力气。

他的下身早就硬的不成样子了，仅仅是看了一眼仰躺在床上毫无防备的Arthit，他便觉得口干舌燥。

他抽出了埋在Arthit体内的手指，透明的蜜液随着他的动作被带了出来，还没等小穴闭合，Kongphop的分身就代替手指顶进了蜜穴里，挺硬的前端擦过Arthit脆弱的内壁。

“啊～！嗯～”

Arthit的头猛的向后扬起，露出了一节染上了情欲色彩的白皙脖颈，Kongphop的喉结滚动了一下欺身一口咬在了上面，留下了一排泛着血色的牙印。

“唔...”刺痛感令Arthit哼出了声，隐藏在手臂下的眉毛紧紧的皱了起来，Kongphop似乎还嫌不够似的，他的舌尖一路向下，又停在了Arthit凸起的锁骨上，湿热的舌尖描摹着它的轮廓，牙齿细细的在上面啃咬琢磨着，而他身下的顶弄又加快了几分。

粗长的分身连根没入了Arthit的小穴，他的牙齿终于放过了Arthit的皮肤，可是上面已经被他蹂躏的青一块红一块，从脖颈蔓延到胸膛的星星点点的吻痕加齿痕有着说不出的性感。

Kongphop掰开了Arthit试图合拢的白腿，交合的地方冒出晶莹的蜜液与汗水混杂在了一起。

“啊啊～嗯～够了...不要了...”

Arthit已然无法顾及从自己口中不断泄出的呻吟，仅仅是承受着Kongphop的操弄就已经耗费了他所有的精力。

“哪有不要的道理？我现在只是拿走本就属于我的东西，你有什么资格拒绝呢？”

Kongphop的唇角挑起了一抹戏谑的弧度，他坏心眼的捉住了Arthit当着自己眼睛手腕，强行移开了，只见Arthit眼尾氤氲着一层薄红，可以看到水光隐约闪动在眼底，Kongphop感觉他恶劣的心思似乎得到了很好的回应。

“学长在挡什么呢？我偏要让你亲眼看着自己是怎样被我压在身下的...”

他又故意顶了顶腰，分身抵在了Arthit小穴敏感处，只要轻轻一顶，深入骨髓的快感就会传遍他的全身，Arthit弓着身子试图躲避这席卷而来的战栗的快感。

“啊～”他的小穴不受控制的一绞，差点把本就忍不住的Kongphop夹的泄了出来。

“操...”Kongphop毫不客气的一掌拍在了Arthit臀肉上，手指又回到他的胸前，隔着布料开始揉捏可怜的乳尖。

等他玩够了才扣住了Arthit的腰，将退出一半的分身重重的顶回了他的体内，雨点般撞击着Arthit敏感的前列腺，一下比一下使劲。

Arthit就像是条脱离水源的鱼，在Kongphop的身下痉挛着接受着灭顶的快感，他的脚趾爽的蜷缩在了一起，粉嫩的玉茎充血的翘起，前端分泌出的蜜液滴了自己小腹上。

突然Arthit的瞳孔骤然收缩，瞳仁闪烁了一下就失去了焦距，涣散麻木的盯着天花板，手臂也脱力的垂下，整个人毫无生机的陷在床中。

他竟然没有任何抚慰的被Kongphop生生操射了...

片刻后，高潮过后的Arthit缓缓的闭上眼睛，嘴唇蠕动了一下却终是什么都没有说，眼里渗出了一丝透明的液体，顺着脸颊滑落到了床单上，与汗水融为了一体。


End file.
